


The Endeavor

by SeekHim



Series: Endeavor [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, Kirk on a different ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T Kirk prepares for his newest command, the USS Endeavor. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have read the works of Neferit may have come across her 'THIS IS THE END' trilogy.  
> In which Kirk leaves the Enterprise and accepts command of a different ship, the U.S.S. Saratoga.  
> My 'A NEW START' series was my take on the years aboard the Saratoga. 
> 
> The Endeavor series takes place several years afterwards, when Kirk accepts command of still another ship,  
> the USS Endeavor.

_6/27/2265_  
_Earth Spacedock_

The shuttle silently flew toward the massive ship docked in the distance.

"She's beautiful," Commander Joyce Filars said quietly.

"That she is," Admiral Pike responded. "She's the newest pride of Starfleet."

Filars was silent for a few moments as the massive ship drew nearer. "I served onboard a _Delphis_ class   
ship for fourteen years," she said at length. "And the Number One rule that she taught me was never   
to judge anything by its size. Never make the mistake of thinking that bigger means better or that   
smaller means less."

She sighed. "But that rule also works both ways: never make the mistake of thinking that smaller   
means better or that larger means less."

She paused again. "The _USS Saratoga_ was a little beauty that showed the galaxy what she could do.   
Now this giant beauty, the _USS Endeavor_ , will show the galaxy what _she_ can do."

"If she's following in the _Saratoga's_ footsteps I'd say that she has some big shoes to fill,"   
Pike said quietly.

"Yes, Admiral, she does. _Very_ big."


	2. Departing crewmates

_Endeavor Ready Room_

Kirk gazed thoughtfully out the window. After the destruction of the _Saratoga_ and the return of her crew  
to earth, all of them had been granted extended leave while they awaited reassignment.

He, in typical Kirk fashion, had quickly gotten busy again. Visiting former crewmembers, endless  
meetings with the brass and- ever since the reception where he had been officially appointed Captain  
of the soon to be launched _Endeavor-_ observing the final stages of preparation of his new ship.  
Not to mention preparations for her upcoming Five Year mission.

It had only been a few days since he had set eyes on his new ship in person for the first time.  
And it was _his_ ship, even though she wasn't scheduled to launch for over two months. Only a week  
after his return, Starfleet Command had hosted a huge gala where Admiral Jones had proclaimed  
him the new Captain of the Federation's newest and grandest ship, the _USS Endeavor_.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_6/20/2265_  
_Starfleet Headquarters_  
_Reception Hall_

 _Admiral Jones was in rare form. "Ladies and Gentlemen, when the Constitution class was first designed_  
_Starfleet intended it to be the crowing achievement of Starfleet design that would carry the Fleet into_  
_the future._ _The dozen that have been built so far,from the USS Constitution to the USS Excel, have done_  
_just that. Even now more Constitution ships are being designed and we anticipate that every single  
member_ _of their class will continue to serve as the staples of Starfleet and the backbone of defense,  
diplomacy_ _and exploration._

 _"However an organization can have more than one staple. And we have developed a new class that_  
_will compliment and many believe will surpass the Constitution class. It is the prototype of this class_  
_that I wish to present to you now."_

 _Jones lifted his arm and pointed toward the middle of the room. A few seconds later, a hologram  
activated and revealed _ _the image of a vast silver ship._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the USS Endeavor, the first of her class."_

_As the room filled with applause at the sight of the vast impressive looking ship, Jones continued._  
_"However, a ship is only as good as its Captain and it can't be great without a great Captain to  
command it."_   _He smiled. "I am pleased to announce that we have found such a Captain. A man  
who had proven himself time_ _and again, beginning with Nero. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you,  
James Tiberius Kirk, former Captain of the_ _USS Enterprise, of the USS Saratoga and now Captain_  
of the USS Endeavor."

_End Flashback*_

* * *

_Ready Room_

Kirk recalled how during the announcement he hadn't been able to help feeling a little bitter toward  
the Admiral.

_You wanted my off the Saratoga for years. Hell, you never wanted me on her in the first place.  
Guess you finally got what you wanted._

But he had forced the feelings down and forced himself to focus. Forced himself to recall conversations  
with Jones and Pike.

_"Kirk, the Saratoga is almost twenty-five years old. Starfleet feels that her day is over and that your t  
talents are best served elsewhere."_

_"She's getting old, Jim. She was getting old when she was hit with Quantum Filaments two years ago._  
_Yes, she recovered, but it took a heavy toll on her. I've spoken to Commander Filars and even she admits_  
_that every year since the accident the Saratoga has needed more and more work to stay in good condition._

 _"But putting the condition of the Saratoga aside for the moment, the simple fact is that she's a science  
vessel,_ _not an explorer. I know that you've been keeping close tabs on the Five Year Program and you a  
nd I both know_ _that you want to be out there too. You won't be able to do that with the Saratoga,_  
but you can with the Endeavor."

He gave a deep sigh. Both Jones and Pike were right. He _did_ belong in deep space. Deep down he had  
always known. And he had longed to go on a Five Year Mission. Not of the edges of the Federation  
territory, but deep into the furthest reaches of unknown space. And as much as he'd loved the heroic  
_Saratoga_ , she wouldn't have been able to take him there.

And the fact that the _Endeavor_ was a magnificent ship that had captured his notice from the moment  
Pike had first shown him a hologram of her, hadn't hurt at all.

Over the years he'd become adept at detecting the personalities of ships. The _Enterprise_ had been  
filled with power and confidence, not to mention a lot of flash and ostentation. _Look at me!_ she had  
proudly shouted. _Ain't I great!?_

The _Saratoga_ had been tiny but had exuded confidence and feistiness. _I may be small,_ she had calmly  
proclaimed; _but I know my worth and I can hold my own_.

And the _Endeavor._ The _Endeavor_ bespoke power and confidence too, as well as hope and determination.  
_I am the Endeavor_ , she seemed to say. _And I shall always do my best._ And although she hadn't even  
launched yet, Kirk had sensed a …maturity about her.

 _She's a good ship,_ he had known right away. _And I like her._

He glanced back at the desk and ruefully noted the many PADDS. During the five years that he had  
been out in deep space with the _Saratoga_ he had forgotten about Starfleet's love of paperwork and  
red tape. And one of the things he knew he would be doing until launch, was reading and signing  
countless official papers.

Another task he would be undertaking was the selection of new officers and crewmen. Nearly sixty  
of his former crew were transferring to the _Endeavor_ and he was grateful for every single one.  
But at the time of her destruction the _Saratoga_ had had only about a hundred crewmembers.  
The _Endeavor_ would have 1400.

That meant a LOT of new personnel to select.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ had already been selected before he became Captain. All of them  
handpicked by Pike and/or Spock. And when he had assumed command of the _Saratoga_ most  
of her crew had been serving with her before he ever joined Starfleet.

In the six years he had commanded the _Saratoga_ he had regularly selected new crewmembers  
every year, but never more than a dozen or so.

Now he had to figure out how to select over a thousand new personnel.

He sighed. Personnel was something that had been a lot on his mind. Not just new ones  
but old ones. Old ones that wouldn't be coming with him.

Twenty three crewmembers were leaving; twenty eight if one included their children.  
The twelve civilian personnel who had been on the _Saratoga_ were also leaving, along with their families.  
So altogether over forty people were leaving

Most would be going to stations or outposts. Not surprising- except for transports and freighters,  
_Delphis_ class ships were among the few family ships in Starfleet. Maybe that would change someday  
but for now…

Lieutenant Commanders Michael and Selene Freeman were transferring to Starbase 12.  
Its Commander, Commodore Justine Ripley had long had her eye on Michael for his skills at forensics  
and over the years had frequently teased Kirk about how she sooner or later she would 'swipe'  
one of his best Security officers from him.

_I guess she did in the end. But Mike and Selene are planning to start a family and a Five Year Mission  
is no place for that._

Lieutenant Commander Hophea Patariki; Filars' long time friend and right hand was transferring  
to the recently launched _USS Orion_ as Chief Engineer.

_He's more than earned it. Joyce is going to miss him though. We all will. It won't be the same without  
his booming voice._

L'Naym's good friend, Lieutenant Commander Sarah Richards, would be heading to Larisel.

He smiled as he thought of Larisel, the planet that the _Saratoga_ discovered. Richards had fallen in love  
with the planet the moment she had first set foot on it. In the months since its discovery other survey  
teams had examined it and concluded that the world was a gold mine in both resources and knowledge.  
A long term research team was being put together that would be stationed on the planet for three years  
and Richards had been asked to head it.

_It will be a great assignment. And I have a feeling that Paul Ruthers will be requesting to join the team._

The civilian naturalist had signed on to the _Saratoga_ two years previously and he and Richards had been  
dating for several months.

Lieutenant Commander Homsta, former Head of Exobiology, had served on the _Saratoga_ for three years  
at the time of the attack. She was transferring to the Trilyor Research Institute.

 _She'll be missed, but she prefers places dedicated to science and research_ _and she doesn't want to  
go on a five year mission. _ _It will be a good placement_.

Lieutenant Commander Monica Deerhorn was going to Starbase 11.

 _That's one of the key administrative areas in the Beta Quadrant. They'll certainly put a fine Security  
officer_ _like her to good use there. And Trisha will see a lot of important people growing up._  
_Hope they're ready for her!_

Ensign Bazi was going to Starbase Serenity to become a Pediatrics Nurse.

_She really found her niche._

Crewmen Dalin and Monica O'Gill were going to Starbase 4. That station was located near four important  
systems and there was heavy space traffic.

_Plenty of work for two engineers._

Chief Petty Offer Laurence Tolliver, his former Chief Operations Manager, was going to Earth Spacedock.

 _He would have been great on the Endeavor; he's one of the best Operations Managers in the Fleet._  
_But he's thinking about retiring in another couple years. And it will be good for Kevin to spend time  
__on Earth during his teenage years._

_But I'm going to miss him like crazy._

Over the years Tolliver had become a close confident and father-like figure to him.

Chief Petty Officer Ts'Uk was returning to his homeworld of Forca III.

_He's brilliant in physics, radio-chemistry and exobiology. But he's been planning to retire for some time.  
Now he's going back home to take up two of his greatest loves: scholarship and teaching._

Chief Petty Officer Korme Ser'la, his former Head of Planetary Science, was transferring to the newly  
launched _USS Numidia_.

__She's one of the best in the fields of Geology and Archeology. Plus, she can calm a Tellerite with her calm  
peaceful ways._ _

Petty Officer Ferien was a skilled pilot and also good at repairing shuttles. The elderly Morskin was  
somewhat grumpy, but had a good heart and was very fond of children. He was transferring to the  
_USS Kumari,_ a member of the _Delphis Pod_.

_Us Delphis Pod members need to stick together._

The Mayberry's were going to Starbase 9 and the McDowells to Starbase Aerheart.

 _They both orbit M class planets. Good places to raise kids. Plus there'll be plenty of new animals  
for Connor _ _to see. And Anna will get plenty of ideas for new inventions at a Starbase._

Crewmen Raju Alluri and Carmen Bautista would be going to the Huen IV Terminal. The Huen System  
was one of the busiest areas in its sector. It served as both a Federation outpost, a trading port  
and a refuel and repair terminal. Dozens of ships went there everyday, meaning plenty of work for  
the Shuttlebay Duo.

_Not to mention the fact that an outpost is a safer place for little Juanita to be born._

Crewmen Violet Bailey was returning to Earth for civilian duty and rejoining the staff of the Sato  
Linguistics Institute.

_She'll be getting that house she promised Robert they'd move into. I know that she's going to miss  
Bones though._

Crewmen John Nordstrom and Ingrid Thorson were transferring to the Vanel Geological Institute.

 _The Institute is planetary based but they send their teams all over known space. Thorson will have_  
_plenty of_ _cliffs and mountains to climb. And it'll probably do her good to be away from space duty_  
_for awhile; the attack really shook up both her and her husband. All they want now is to be somewhere_  
_where they can raise their new son in peace._

Former Cadet, now _Ensign_ T'Pree, would be on another Delphis Pod member, the _USS Andaman_.

 _Captain Ren and I will have something new to joke about. He came to help me after the Saratoga  
was destroyed and in _ _return he gets one of my crew._

And then of course there were his Soul Siblings, who even now, where on their way to their homeworld,  
Nlia, where they would spend their leave.

Kirk's eyes misted. In the seven years he had served as Captain he had signed off on several transfers.  
Each time he had felt sadness as his hand, holding the stylus, signed away a crewmate.

It was nothing to what he had felt a few days ago as his stylus had signed away twenty two crewmembers.

But that had paled to the sorrow he felt as he once again picked up the stylus and signed away his Soul Siblings.


	3. Parted from yet never parted

_*Flashback*_

_6/26/2265_  
_Spackdock_  
_Airlock 4_

Three figures stood silently in the airlock passage that connected the USS Endeavor with Earth Spacedock

Crewmen Alyen, L'Naym and their children had arrived at Spacedock from Earth the day before and Kirk  
had spent most of the day with them. Giving them a tour of his new vessel, playing with his niece and   
nephew, reminiscing with his Soul Siblings about the past and discussing the future. A day of priceless   
sharing.

But now a new day had come.

Today the Nlian family would be boarding a ship for Nlia. A month after that they would be heading  
to the Calen Research Outpost, a planetary based biological and medical research center with a population   
of over eight hundred. There would be plenty of work for both a botanist and a medical assistant.

The outpost itself was a support/auxiliary for Medical Starbase III, located four light years away on  
the edge of the Noranda System. The huge station boasted some of Starfleet's most seasoned medical  
officers among its personnel and was known for its specialized training programs. Alyen, who never   
tired of developing his medical skills, was very eager for the chance to visit it.

Both planets were located in core systems, well within Federation territory. Calen was a lush, tropical   
world which had reminded Kirk of Hawaii the first time he saw pics of it and had delighted L'Naym.   
The Noranda system had an M class world, of mountains, plains and thick forests at the equator.   
The population lived in twenty vast megalithic cities, leaving the remainder of the planet in a pristine   
state. They also placed great importance on healers and frequently hosted medical conferences.

Yes, it would be a great assignment with plenty of opportunities for learning and advancement and a great  
place to raise a family.

But three hearts were still breaking.

For six years they had walked together and now their paths were separating.

Kirk gently drew both his Soul Siblings into his arms. They wrapped their arms tightly around him.

_Three Souls touched._

_*Jim, Beloved brother. Soul Sibling.*_

_*Shylea, Beloved sister. Tuskaro ,Beloved brother. Soul Siblings.*_

_*You are Jim. And you are ours.*_

_*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_

_The Joined Souls felt the depth of the Touched Soul's love for them —his gratitude for everything_   
_that they had shared together; laughter, tears, talks, memories, good and bad. His grief at_ _leaving  
them…but knowing that he must._

_The Touched Soul felt the depth of the Joined Souls' love for him —their gratitude for everything_   
_that they had shared together. Their grief at leaving him…but knowing that they must._

_For six years their paths and their destinies had lain together._

_But now it was time for them to part._

_It was time for the Touched Soul to go to a new, larger ship and in to deep space where he was_   
_meant to be._

_And the Joined Souls couldn't go with him._

_The Touched Soul went deep, deeper than he ever had before, but careful not to approach their Bond._   
_He went ever deeper, determined to lock the feel of his Soul Siblings deep within._

_They knew what_ _he was doing and opened themselves gladly. He knew that they were also going  
deeper then ever_ _before and opened himself gladly._

_*You are Jim. And you are ours. Always.*_

_*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine. Always.*_

_Three Souls embraced and drew closer and closer…communing, sharing, loving._

_Then gently pulled back._

_The Touched Soul didn't bother to hold back his tears. *Parted from me and never parted,*_ _he whispered,  
repeating the words of another dear friend, now gone. *Never and always_ _touching and touched.*_

_*Parted from us and never parted,* the Joined Souls responded, both their eyes also tear-_ _strained.  
* Never and always touching and touched.* _

Slowly all three moved out of each others' arms and stepped back.

"Now go, dear Brother," L'Naym whispered. "And don't look back. For you will see us again."

"When you do it will be a day of joy," Alyen whispered.

Kirk nodded. "And my joy will be great," he whispered.

They turned and went in opposite directions. Kirk toward the Endeavor. Alyen and L'Naym toward the Spacedock.

None of them looked back.

*End Flashback*


End file.
